prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The New and Improved DX
The New and Improved DX is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment which was released on February 20, 2007. For WWE and Raw, 2006 can best be described as "The Year of the Degenerate." This DVD covers the reformation of the D-Generation X group, from the early hints at Wrestle Mania 22, through the skits, promos, chaos and matches, as D-Generation made life hell for Mr. McMahon. Disc 1 *Spotlight: Shawn Michaels and Triple H *Mr. McMahon forces DX to reunite? *DX Re-united **RAW, June 12, 2006 *Official DX Reunion **RAW, June 19, 2006 *DX vs. Spirit Squad in a 5-on-2 handicap match **Vengeance, June 25, 2006 *DX Impersonates the McMahons **RAW, June 26, 2006 *DX banned from RAW **RAW, July 3, 2006 *Mr. McMahon and Shane McMahon vs. Eugene **RAW, July 10, 2006 *DX vs. Spirit Squad in an Elimination match **Saturday Night's Main Event, July 15, 2006 *Shawn Michaels vs. Shane McMahon **RAW, July 17, 2006 *Shawn Michaels vs. Jonathan Coachman **RAW, July 24, 2006 Disc 2 *Strong Personalities *Shawn Michaels vs. Umaga **RAW, July 31, 2006 *Triple H vs. Umaga **RAW, August 7, 2006 *DX Talks about SummerSlam **RAW, August 14, 2006 *DX vs. Mr. McMahon and Shane McMahon **SummerSlam, August 20, 2006 *DX Vandalism **RAW, August 21, 2006 *DX vs. William Regal, Finlay and Mr. Kennedy **RAW, August 28, 2006 *DX confrontation with Mr. McMahon, Shane and Big Show **September 4, 2006 Monday Night RAW results, September 4, 2006 *DX vs. Big Show **ECW, September 5, 2006 *Triple H vs. Mr. McMahon **RAW, September 11, 2006 *D-Generation-X vs. Mr. McMahon, Shane McMahon and Big Show in a Hell In A Cell Match **Unforgiven, September 17, 2006 *DX Address Mr. McMahon **RAW, September 18, 2006 Disc 3 *DX takes over RAW **RAW, October 2, 2006 *Raw 10/9/06: DX vs. Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch - Speaking of Murdoch, after a skit where DX apologizes to everyone they offended last week (while taking a moment to shill more merchandise), he and Cade have a match against them. •Raw 10/16/06: Edge & Randy Orton Impersonate DX - The show begins with a "major announcement" from DX - well, Randy Orton and Edge dressed as HBK and HHH. •Raw 10/16/06: Triple H vs. Randy Orton - Orton and HHH battle (with HBK, Edge and eventually Lita at ringside). •Cyber Sunday 11/5/06: DX vs. Edge & Randy Orton •Raw 11/6/06: DX Gets Revenge On Eric Bischoff - Deciding to kill two birds with one stone - putting DX over and pimping Eric's book - Vince makes Bischoff "Acting General Manager for one night only". I only have three words to describe this chapter - Big. Dick. Johnson. Oh wait, make it four - Ugh. •Why Do the Fans Like DX? - Coach, Shane, Mikey, Cena and some overseas fans talk about why fans like them. Turns out it's because they're fun-loving rebels! Whodathunkit? •Raw 11/13/06: Jonathan Coachman Puts Bounty On DX - Over in the UK, Coach puts a $10,000 bounty on DX. Cade & Murdoch and Haas & Viscera are the first to try to claim it, but they're certainly not the last. •Survivor Series 11/26/06: DX, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy And CM Punk vs. Edge, Randy Orton, Johnny Nitro, Gregory Helms And Mike Knox - From my review found HERE: "This is another match that subtlety demonstrates where Vince's head is as far as ECW is concerned. Not five seconds after Knox hits the ring, Michaels superkicks him and gets the pin. That's right. FIVE seconds. If this doesn't demonstrate what Vince thinks of ECW, then I don't know what does. It's not like Knox was an original ECW wrestler, but he still gets squashed here during his first PPV appearance. In addition, he continues to ignore the pop the CM Punk gets every single time he enters the ring. It seems no matter how often HHH refers to him as "the future of wrestling", he'll never get an adequate push and eventually ECW will go the way of WCW - once again making the WWE the only game in town. That said, this wasn't a bad match. Heck, any time the Hardys are together. In addition to all of the previous material, we're also treated to the following "extras" on disc three. Most of these chapters are basically recaps of the various DX "storylines": •Cyber Sunday 11/5/06: DX vs. Randy Orton & Edge Highlight Package •Unforgiven 9/17/06: DX vs. Big Show, Shane & Mr. McMahon - Hell In A Cell Highlight Package •Vengeance 6/25/06: DX vs. the Spirit Squad Highlight Package •SummerSlam 2006: "Hot Dog" Vignette - A one-minute skit involving Viscera, Kane, DX, Lita and a hot dog. •SummerSlam 8/20/06: DX vs. Shane & Mr. McMahon Highlight Package •New Year's Revolution 1/7/07: DX Promo - 30 second promo for WWE's "New Year's Revolution" PPV. •Home Video Exclusive: DX Vandalism Package - 7 1/2 minutes of footage from the Vandalism External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases